Chiru-Chan
by Sonomi
Summary: I'm really bad at reviews, ratings and categories. Well, here's my best try. This fic's about an idol - Japanese pop singer - who really doesn't like her life. Guess what? She's a senshi. ***NOT FINISHED***


A/N: I personally am not very happy with this story. I wrote this a long time ago, before I knew much Japanese. I tried, but I didn't want to go back and fix it because it would have changed a lot of things about the story... Oh well, I might write it over sometime.   
(This was supposed to be a part of a series about the Zodiac Senshi, but as of now I have dropped the project. I might start it again later... But for now, this is it. Just ignore the references to them in this.)  
  
*Chiru*  
  
I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. When I looked back up, my mother was staring at me strangely.  
"Chiru, dear, is something wrong?" she asked, a little too sweetly.  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little - nervous." My mom shot me a worried look. It was odd, me with stage fright. But she didn't know who would be in the audience that night. All the people I would be living with for the next year or so…  
"Chiru, honey, are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and eagerly picked up my fork.   
"Mmmm, I'm so hungry!" I cried and plunged into my plate of food. My mom relaxed. That was the real me… Or at least I thought it was.  
I was an idol. Everyone in Tokyo loved my music. I enjoyed performing and meeting all of my fans, but lately… I had been a bit lonely. All of my friends managed to abandon me… and my boyfriend had dumped me some time ago. My mother had me going to a psychiatrist, though I really despised it. She thought I needed help.  
Now, finally, I would get to settle down for a while. My final concert took place that night, and afterwards, I would be taking a while off to go to medical school. Despite my frequent traveling, I was a couple of years ahead in school and had graduated early. Both my mom and my agent thought it would be a good idea to take some time off. I would still be producing music…   
I didn't think it was a good idea. I would be going to school with some of my biggest fans. I guess nobody considered that. 'You'll be fine,' they all told me. All I wanted was to be normal again…  
"Chiru! Chiru!" I heard the crowd scream my name. Why? I don't know. Personally, I didn't think my music or singing was that great. In fact, I thought I stunk. Not the crowd. They just kept on cheering.  
The intro to my number one song, "Moonlight Romancer," began to play. I took a deep breath, and on my cue began singing. I was being lowered onto the stage by a moon - Gin's idea. I had argued it, but what else could I do? Everyone loved the idea… except me.   
I sang the lyrics that I had sung so many times before. It had become mechanical, my performance. Same dance steps, same songs, same band. But now, I felt a rush of joy and I think that night my singing was a little bit better. My final concert.  
  
"You're nothing but a  
Moonlight Romancer  
You see me by night  
Then at dusk I'm gone  
Moonlight Romancer  
Baby maybe it's   
Time I moved on"  
  
Empty words to me. At one time they had meaning, but I had lost that meaning. A legend my father had told me about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. I used to love that story. I used to love my father.  
  
"At twilight you appear  
And sweep me off my feet  
But in the daytime   
You act as if   
I don't exist  
You hurt me baby  
But somehow I know  
At the next twilight you'll  
Return again"  
  
A few tears escaped my eyes, but nobody noticed. My music was consuming them. Maybe to some other girl this song had great meaning. Not me. Not anymore.   
  
"You're nothing but a   
Moonlight Romancer  
You seek me by night  
Then at dusk I'm gone  
Moonlight Romancer  
But why can't I move on?"  
(Anonymous)  
  
I repeated the last part and the song was over. But that was just the beginning of the concert. I wished that I could switch places with anyone in the audience.  
Finally, my last song rolled around. This was the latest song I had released as a single and it reached number 1, the only song to beat Moonlight Romancer. I wanted this concert to end. I hated performing this song.  
  
"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
I know you feel like  
The walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief  
And people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
I was on my knees in front of the crowd, belting out the tune as if it were nothing. Inside I was crumbling, inside I was dying.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you   
Into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash  
Then crash and burn   
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone   
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street   
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
And you feel like   
You can't face the day  
Let me be the one you call   
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you  
Into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then   
Crash and burn you're not alone  
  
Outside I remained the normal cheery Chiru-chan, everyone's favorite idol. I strutted across the stage, making the words seem meaningless. Why couldn't anyone see?  
  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over   
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away  
With you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart   
If you need to crash then  
Crash and burn  
You're not alone  
(Savage Garden, "Crash and Burn" Affirmation. Song by Darren Hayes)  
  
If you switch the point of view, that song is me in a nutshell. It's my cry for help. No one listens.   
"Thanks everybody, you've been great!" I cried with mock happiness. I left the stage, blowing kisses along the way.   
  
*Senshi*  
"Wow, that was great!" exclaimed Tsukino Usagi, as she and her friends left Chiru-chan's last concert.   
Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Hino Rei nodded their heads in agreement. Mizuno Ami had been absent from the concert, claiming she had to study.   
"She must love having so many fans and being so popular," said Minako, still dreaming about becoming an idol.   
"I don't know, I'd prefer more privacy," said Rei. She received an angry glare from Minako as all of her dreams came shattering down to Earth. "Think about it, Chiru-chan can hardly leave her house without being bombarded by her fans."  
This made the others stop and think.   
"I guess your right," admitted Usagi. "Its like if everyone knew who we really were, we'd never get any peace."  
As they walked by a store, Minako stopped to read a sign that had a picture of Chiru-chan printed on it. Usagi, Makoto, and Rei joined her.  
"Way cool!" Minako cried when she finished reading. "Chiru-chan's going to be staying to study in Tokyo!"  
"Hey, Usagi-chan, isn't that the school Mamoru's going to?" asked Makoto, ignoring Minako's outburst.  
Usagi nodded slowly. "I think so."  
"Iie! You've got to get him to get autographs for us!" exclaimed Minako, jumping up and down.  
"Hello?" Rei shouted, clubbing Minako with her purse. "Did you just miss the last five minutes of our conversation?"   
Minako stopped jumping and rubbed her head. "But she's going to Mamoru's school!"  
"Mina-chan, Rei-chan's right. Chiru-chan's studying here to get away from crowds," Makoto said, ashamed she had almost burst out like Minako. "We should leave her alone."  
  
*Chiru*  
I couldn't believe my eyes. They were ADVERTISING me. I had come to Tokyo to get away from the crowds. I admit, Tokyo, a big city, wasn't the best idea, but my fellow band members had convinced me. But to advertise me… it had to be against the law…  
"Chiru, hon, don't worry about it," my mother advised. I stepped out of the car, expecting a huge crowd, but, thankfully, getting nothing. I let out a breath. "Have fun at school."   
Fun? At school? More fun than I ever had touring at any rate.   
I was so relieved the school wasn't making a big deal about this. Sensei didn't even care who I was. I walked into the room and she showed me where to sit, gave me my list of stuff I would need, and continued on with class. I had not been expecting that. But that was what I wanted.   
I was stuck next to the head of the class, some dork named Chiba Mamoru. I was glad. I thought he could give me some pointers or something. I didn't want to be known in this school, I wanted to be the average student, like him.   
It turned out I was like him. Chiba-san was my age and had lost his parents. At least that's what I heard. He had a girlfriend, though. Some little 15 or 16 year old blond bimbo.   
I had made new friends by the end of the day. But how long would it last? About as long as my fame. But I didn't care. They were someone to talk to.  
  
*Mamoru*  
"Chiba-san?"  
I looked up from the book I had been studying. It was Kurui-san, the new girl. "What is it?" I was annoyed and it showed.  
"Oh- uh- gomen, it's nothing." She replied timidly, turning back to her book. I studied her for a moment. She had bright red hair and frightened green eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was a well-known idol, and didn't get much privacy. I turned back to my book.   
"Chiba-san?" I rolled my eyes and looked up again. Kurui-san was holding the locket Usagi had given back to me the previous night.   
I snatched it away from her. "Where did you get that?"  
"It - It was on the ground and somebody told me it was yours," she said, almost apologetically.   
"Arigatou," I murmured, turning back to my book again.   
"Is something wrong?" Kurui-san asked after a few moments.  
I shook my head. The truth was, something was wrong. I wanted to talk to her... to anyone. I wanted advice. But I couldn't get it.  
  
*Usagi*  
I glanced at the picture on my bedside table… the picture of Mamoru and I. I shook my head and put it face down. I couldn't bear to look at it. Why had I been so stupid? Why did I have to give the locket back?   
I rolled over and climbed out of bed, unable to lie still anymore. "This is stupid, I should just apologize," I muttered, dressing myself. I pulled my hair into its normal style.   
"Usagi-chan, you've got a meeting at the temple today," Luna said, jumping up onto my bed.   
"What about?"  
"I think you know."  
"Oh right, the Zodiac. I don't know why we can't just call them our allies."  
"Because they haven't helped us at all."  
"They haven't hurt us either." I grabbed my communicator, and as I did, it beeped. "What is it?"  
"We need major help!"  
That was my life, helping people I didn't know, saving the world, and the whole time I went unnoticed. Oh sure, everyone knew about Sailor Moon, but what about Tsukino Usagi? Nope, she's just some bad student at Juuban. Some nobody…  
I sighed. I would have been much happier if I were with Mamoru… baka! I was such a fool to think I could really get close to him…  
I had reached the youma, henshined and destroyed it in less than five minutes. This was my life…  
  
*Chiru*  
I gasped, the only conscious person on the scene besides my saviors. The Sailor Senshi. But they were a legend…  
One of them turned to me. "Iie!"  
"What is it Venus?" another one asked.  
"It's Chiru-chan!"  
I shook myself inwardly. I amazed the Sailor Senshi?   
The one in red hit Venus. "Stop staring! We have to go now!"  
"Chiru-chan? Who's that?" asked the one in blue.  
"Do you ever listen to any real music?" Venus looked at the one in blue, amazed. "How can you not know who Chiru-chan is?"  
"Minna-chan? Minna-chan!" the one who was obviously in charge shouted. She cleared her throat noisily, and all of the senshi turned to her. She made a gesture to me. "Shouldn't we talk later?"  
They all grinned sheepishly and nodded. The one dressed in blue stepped towards me. I inched away slowly.   
"Daijuboo?" she asked, continuing her approach. I must have looked as bad as I felt. I nodded quickly. She didn't look satisfied. No one ever did when I said I was okay. She motioned to someone behind her.   
A man dressed in a Tuxedo picked me up and hauled me away. "I'm going insane," I muttered. "This isn't happening."  
I didn't know why they were so concerned about me and not anyone else. Then I noticed something. Blood. I was bleeding. I stifled a scream. I remembered the monster that had attacked me. I guess I was the only one who had tried to fight it off. The man laid me down on a bench and I blacked out.  
  
*Senshi*  
"Do you think she saw us transform?" asked Sailor Moon anxiously.   
"I don't think so," Sailor Mars said. She dehenshined, and so did everyone else.   
"Is she hurt badly?" Minako asked eagerly.  
"I don't know," Ami answered. "I think she'll be alright, but we should get her to a hospital."  
Mamoru nodded his agreement and picked up the small girl again. They wasted no time in getting her help.   
"What happened?" asked the doctor, looking in horror at Chiru.  
Mamoru shrugged, as did everyone else. "We don't know. We just found her lying unconscious in the park. We thought we'd better bring her here."  
"It's a good thing you did. You can all go now, if you like. We've got everything under control."  
Mamoru nodded and thanked the doctor before everyone turned and left. They all went their separate ways home…  
  
*Chiru*  
I opened my eyes to see a strange room. My vision was blurred, so I blinked several times. I tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it. I hurt all over. Then I remembered what had happened.  
A monster… a monster I had tried to fight off, and ended up on the ground. Then the senshi and the man in a tuxedo… I shook my head and decided not to tell my mom about what had happened. I'd just tell her I got beat up in the park by a gang. Believable enough.   
I couldn't help thinking I'd encounter the senshi again…   
  
*Senshi*  
Usagi groaned as she, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako gathered around for another temple meeting.  
"I'm still a little suspicious about Chiru-chan," Makoto said.  
"Yeah, according to the youma's power, she should have passed out along with the others," Ami added.  
"Maybe she's from the Dark Kingdom," suggested Minako.   
"Not likely," Rei said. All of the girls looked over to her.  
"What?" Minako asked, ready to defend her idea.  
"Why would the Dark Kingdom attack one of their own minions?" This made Minako think twice. "And she withstood a lot of damage - *and* she didn't attack us when we tried to help her."  
"I think Rei-chan's right," agreed Makoto. "Chiru-chan could be another senshi."  
"I hope she is," Minako said, starry-eyed.  
  
*Mamoru*  
I sighed as I watched Usagi leave. I was so horrible, and had completley overreacted - and didn't I always? I clutched the locket in my jacket pocket. The symbol of Usagi and my love. I guess that meant...  
I found my mind straying to Kurui-san. She had looked pretty hurt, and I felt halfway responsible. If I hadn't been so mad at Usagi, I could have prevented it. Why did my emotions always get so out of hand?  
I was reminded of my past, but quickly disregarded it. I didn't need that. Not now. Not ever again.   
But still, there it was, nagging at the back of my mind. People from my past, people I loved, people I hated...  
Maybe this whole thing would just blow over. We had gotten into fights before and Usagi always made the first move... but - that was why she was mad, wasn't it?  
My mind puzzled over my relationships late into the night. Eventaully, it was morning and I had to get up. Every day without Usagi it got harder for me to find a reason to keep going...  
Of course Kurui-san wasn't at school today, I noted as Sensei launched into another, long, boring lecture. She had been so severly hurt... I wondered how she had even managed to stay concious as long as she had. It seemed unreal, for someone of her size and strength to have survived that long... maybe she was a senshi...  
I quickly dismissed the thought, no, that couldn't be it... I glanced over at her empty seat before turning my full attention back to Sensei. 


End file.
